


Blazer

by rubberbird



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbird/pseuds/rubberbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes down on John in a theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazer

**Author's Note:**

> Is she perverted like me?

John’s school trousers are around his knees and he’s barely, just barely keeping back a high-pitched moan from escaping his throat. Between his legs, shadowy in the movie theatre darkness, is a dark head, bobbing in a slow, methodical fashion. Hands are jammed hard under both of John’s legs, keeping them wide and aching.

His hips are moving gently in time with the mouth on his cock, the mouth that’s suckling meltingly like Sherlock is licking up stray droplets from an ice-cream. He leans back to flash John a teasing smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

John groans tautly, his hips jerking convulsively. There’s another explosion on screen, loud enough to drown out the louder, harsher moan forced from him when Sherlock’s mouth finds his cock again, hands trailing up his torso and under his shirt.

Sherlock is still wearing his school blazer and John just loves that. There’s nothing else he’d rather see on Sherlock while he’s servicing him. It gives him a secret thrill every time.

John tangles a hand in Sherlock’s hair and tugs. “Sherlock-” he almost whines, rolling his hips up. “Sherlock.”

He can’t see Sherlock’s face, but he knows he looks smug. Hands tightly wrapped around both armrests, John gives a hard thrust into Sherlock’s mouth, making him jerk backwards.

“Fu-uck-” he moans, just as the movie decides to plunge them into an emphatic silence. The audience is silent too and John knows their attention has switched to the sounds now issuing from the back row.

But he couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to. He comes gushingly into Sherlock’s mouth, getting some of it down the boy’s chin and onto the front of his school blazer. John sees it and moans louder. Sherlock doesn’t even try to stop him; he’s lapping up John’s seed, eyes hooded and knowing.

The cinema is almost deathly silence. The actor on the screen drones on, indifferent to its inattentive audience.

Sherlock scrambles up from the floor and plants a quick kiss on John’s lips. John can taste his own seed on Sherlock’s mouth. “You-” he breathes.

“Come on,” Sherlock says with a smirk. He grips John’s hands and tugs him upright.

“Let me fix myself first, you idiot,” John hisses, shuddering badly with laughter as he tucks himself back into his trousers and zips himself up.

At the doors Sherlock says loudly over his shoulder: “I daresay the best show was certainly not on the screen,” in his plummy, public school way that amuses and titillates John in turn.

John laughs out loud, quickly pulling him out after him. He takes a good look at Sherlock while they’re walking up to the lobby. His hair is beautifully mussed and John’s semen is still splattered on his chin and the collar of his blue blazer.

“Stop, Sherlock, stop.” He grins, throwing out an arm in front of him. “You look like an utter slattern.”

“What?” Sherlock looks down, holding his collar up with difficulty to look at it. “Oh. I hope that comes out.”

John grins wider, spitting into a tissue. “C’mere.”

“Ugh.” Sherlock pulls a face but doesn’t complain.

John tuts as he wipes it away. “You public school boys. Just can’t keep it in your trousers, can you?”


End file.
